Put Me in Coach
by phantomwriter05
Summary: the youngest Connor tries to excell in little league with the help of his grandparents, but it might prove to be a dangerous situation when his over protective mom and a bully pitcher is thrown in the mix. Jameron, established Sarah/Derek. one shot


_**So this is just a small fun short I wrote on the Jameron thread from an idea I got from Cougar Town. **_

_**You could consider this a continuation of Because the Night, but you don't need to read the story to get what is going on**_

**Put Me in Coach**

"This is a mistake ..."

"Don't worry about it, she can handle it."

"Like she handled his spelling bee?"

"The judge was mocking him, Cameron was just keeping him in line."

"Sure like the mob does with dock workers, right?"

John and Sarah Connor silently argued as they sat on the bleachers of a baseball diamond amongst other parents, they watched the home team of nine year olds run onto the baseball field. On the opposing side of the diamond another set of bleachers was set up for the other teams parents, they all were cheering obnoxiously for the home team.

"Bitch whores"

John snorted and Sarah shook her head with a grin at the comment from the teenage girl below them. She was straight backed with curled hair and a dark blue seven painted on her cheek.

"Angel, remember that it's just a game alright … and an exhibition one at that." John reminded his wife. At the comment the beautiful girl turned her head menacingly.

She tilted her head at John and Sarah. "You don't think I know that?" Her tone was icy and dangerous. John cleared his throat at her face and Sarah lowered her baseball cap some with a glare of her own.

"Come on!"

The crowd on the Connor's side of the bleachers cheered as a little boy a couple of years younger and smaller than his opponents entered the diamond with an aluminum bat and too big helmet. He wore gray baggy pants and a black uniform t-shirt and with a blue seven on the back. The boy had his mother's nose and doe golden brown eyes and his grandmother's loose moppy curls that where sticking out of the bottom of his helmet.

"Go get'em cowboy!" John called over the encouraging applause from the other parents.

Hearing his father's voice the boy turned around and spotted his parents and gave his father's pirate grin and waved from home plate.

It was Ryan Connor's first baseball game ever and he was happy to see that everyone was there to support him.

"Hey hobbit it's a good thing you're waving goodbye to mommy and daddy, because you're a dead man Frodo!" The boy on the pitcher's mound was tall for his age and semi over weight, he had longish red hair and his face was covered with freckles.

Suddenly Cameron moved to stand up but John placed his only hand on her shoulder. "They're just jawing Angel … he's just trying to rattle him." He explained hoping that she wouldn't take the boy's threats seriously.

"Stay strong!" Sarah instructed the boy in a way that most fathers would their sons. The boy smiled at her and tipped his helmet to her and walked to the base.

The boy got in the proper batters stance and lifted the bat above his head and blinked ready for the pitch.

"Come on boy, He ain't no hitter … just some little mutt whose momma thought that he would look cute in a baseball uniform!" A robust man with a thick curly beard dressed in overalls yelled with a laugh at his son on the mound.

Cameron flicked deadly eyes toward the man, while Sarah glared but kept her eyes on Ryan.

The baseball was pitched at the little seven year olds knees and due to secret reflex training from his grandmother the boy jumped out of the way just in time as a round fat boy who played catcher rushed to chase the ball that flew past them.

John tightened his fist and Sarah called out in outrage, but Cameron sat quietly not taking her eyes off the robust man laughing at Ryan who was glaring at the pitcher as he thumped the top of his helmet and picked himself out of the dust and patted the soil off in clouds.

"Send the Hobbit back underground where belongs!" The man called out in approval.

"Come on ump … what the hell!" the sound of Derek Reese could be heard from the away team dug out. The umpire just pointed at the red headed pitcher and beckoned the dirt covered moppy haired boy back to the plate.

Ryan tapped the bat on his cleats and took his time getting in his stance like mother had taught him after being convinced that her way and not Derek's was correct.

"Hey eraser head maybe when we're done I can use you to dust my trophy case!" The red head called to Ryan.

"Yeah well it's a good thing your good at something, it's not every day someone's reading level doesn't go past the back of the cereal box, short-bus!" the seven year old shouted back.

There was a mummer of chuckles from the bleachers at the young boys come back to the older.

CRACK!

The red head in his shame and embarrassment threw his heater right into Ryan's helmet, knocking him into the dust.

The field went silent as John and Sarah jumped the fence and onto the diamond where Ryan lay trembling. When John turned him over he had tears in his eyes but he was fighting not to show it.

"Are you okay?" Sarah asked taking a knee and removing his helmet gently. The boy had a welt where the helmet impacted with his head and he was sporting a black eye from where his bat hit him going down.

Ryan nodded, too scared to speak, just in case the older boy would hear his sob and laugh at him some more. Suddenly Cameron was standing above them and she knelt next to the boy and touched his forehead as John stroked his hair.

After a moment she removed her hand and nodded to John in reassurance.

Meanwhile back on the mound there was a three way argument between the umpire, Derek and now a beyond enraged Sarah, and the red head's father who was convinced that there was no harm no foul to the pitch.

Ryan wanted to get up, but Cameron wouldn't let him. She picked up the seven year old and began carrying the boy off the field with John right next to her.

"Aww, widdle baby got a tit to suck!" The pitcher teased loudly over to Ryan who turned red faced and buried his shame in Cameron's bare shoulder.

Sarah was about to storm over and box the kid's ear, when Cameron stopped in front of the dugout and with one hand she flung a baseball fast and hard right into the pitcher's testicles.

The boy made a strange squeal like a pig and fell on the floor gasping.

"Never again …" She said emotionlessly to John and carried their child back to the car.

Meanwhile Derek leaned on his cane touching shoulders with Sarah as both watched the red head squeal on the floor while the rest of the crowd winced and grabbed their groins.

"I guess this rules pee-wee football out?"

Sarah widened her eyes and nodded.

* * *

_**Just me having some fun with what a self-aware cyborg as a mom would be like. **_

_**Oh and the only thing I guess I should explain is that John lost his left hand and one of Derek's legs are crippled. **_


End file.
